Referring to FIG. 1, filter materials are required to provide as high of a filtering flow rate as possible while the filter itself has very low filtration resistance so as to make a larger filtration flux possible, thus reducing energy consumption. However, in practice, for example, various metal-mesh filters and common metal-powder tubes have the disadvantage that filter fineness and filtration flux cannot be achieved simultaneously, i.e. if the filtration flux is high, the filter fineness cannot meet the requirements; when filter fineness is adequate, and the filters cannot meet the requirements in the filtration flux.
In the application field of the petrochemical and steel industries, filters operating in high pressure and high temperature conditions often have low filter fineness that leads to leakage of catalysts and damaged valves and other equipment, causing the whole filtering system to fail and reducing the yield or stopping the production.
At present, the operating pressure differential of the current metal filter element used by China Petroleum and Chemical Corporation in the S-Zorb unit is generally 2.5 mpa-6 mpa. Such metal filter elements have low filtration flux, which leads to low capacity of the whole device.